Fairy Tail FanFiction Lemon: Lucy's little secret
by Mirabiliary
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia and Loke have been getting very close, but when Loke can't protect Lucy, who does? Find out what happens between Lucy and Loke's relationship!
1. Lucy's little secret

_Konnichiwa! I'm __**new **__to FanFiction, so please spare your criticisments for now, it's not that I can't take them, it's just I would rather not hear them on my first try.. you know? Well, with that said! I hope you'll enjoy my story. Just a little heads up, I really don't like conjunctions, and I use them a lot.. but I don't like putting the little apostrophe there... so if I don't do that from time to time, I'm sorry. __**I'll try my best **__:3 A little about this story.. It's a FanFiction about Fairy Tail's Lucy. I think its a pretty good story myself, but who knows! If you have any tips, feel free to tell me. Thanks! ^^ __**Btw, this is a Lemon... I didn't know where to express that...**_

~**Streets of Magnolia. Wednesday afternoon, around 1 pm. Lucy, Loke and Happy fighting a member of Laxus' Thunder Legion: Bickslow.** ~

"He's too tough.." Lucy panted, out of breath and magic, staring at Loke intently hoping he had a plan. Loke had already saved Lucy before and didn't want to count on him again. After all, she wasn't the type to use her Celestial Spirits as shields, but would rather fight alongside them. Loke was already fighting him with his Celestial magic. Loke was very powerful, making Lucy blush thinking about him being her forever protector.

"Lucy!" yelled Loke, looking at Lucy, and pushing up his glasses, "Run, get out of here. I don't want you to get hurt!" Lucy always hated when he underestimated her, but she knew he just cared about her and didn't want her to get hurt. Lucy looked intently at him, longingly, rebelliously.

"No! I can't!" she smiled her cute rebellious smile, making him blush and get flustered at the same time

"Lucy, I'm serious. Bickslow is knocked unconscious for now, but I doubt for very much longer, get away and let me deal with him. Go find the others and head back to the guild. Tell them Loke has got it covered!" He smiled his brilliant handsome smile that made Lucy blush, but she knew she couldn't leave him. She worried about him too much. He knew she probably wouldn't leave but it was worth a shot.

At this point in time, as if on cue Bickslow woke up, conscious once more, his dolls broken, him ready to possess new dolls from the toy shop down below. He smiled, acknowledging the fact that he knew Loke's weakness and could use it against him. Little adorable Lucy. Bickslow was tired and having used up most of his magic already, was about ready to forfeit, but he knew he had to at least do something for Laxus first. Bickslow made a quick attack moving past Loke, Loke trying to stop him and punch him, misses and Bickslow jumps toward Lucy. But Loke would never let anything happen to Lucy, right? He would always be there for her, right? No one would ever lay a harmful finger on her right? That's what Lucy thought, and hoped as Bickslow inched closer and closer. Everytime she thought she was going to get hurt, to her amazement Loke stepped in and blocked her from getting hurt. In a flash, Loke was standing in front of Lucy like a powerful hungry lion protecting his kill of the day. Bickslow was amazed at his speed and a little taken aback, and stumbled backwards. Loke, noticing this, didn't hesitate for a second to use his magic to knock him upside down, but Bickslow was up and running again.

"LUCY. RUN!" Cried Loke, realizing his speed was lowering, knowing if she was hurt, it would kill him inside.

Lucy, being actually frightened he might not save her in time for once, ran away almost immediately. Bickslow, realizing his chance at sabotage could be over, sprang, literally, at the chance to trip Lucy and potentially cause her much harm. He slid over to where she was running, but there was no escape fro Lucy. She was on top of a large building after all, as she had forgotten, now turning back to face creepy Bickslow, she thought, _could this be it?_ She put her arms in front of her in a "x" formation, to protect her from a blow to the chest. But she would seen find out, this would not help her, because it wasn't the chest Bickslow was trying to hurt. Bickslow slid into Lucy, feet first, causing her to move off-balance and tumble over the building. "LOOOKKKKEEEEEEEEEEE!" She screamed, hoping, praying, wishing, crying that Loke would save her one more time.

~** Magnolia Hospital. Same day(Wednesday) Evening. About 6 pm. Master Makarov, Mirajane, Levy, Elfman, Loke, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Happy, Cana, etc. (Many members from Fairy Tail coming and going)~**

Lucy woke up, the world a blur around her. She sat up, rubbing her eyes, realizing the tiny specks of weirdness were people, and not just people but people she knew and cared about. Suddenly she had a drastic pain everywhere.

"OW!" Lucy cried, collapsing in the hospital bed, grimacing from the pain, and shutting her eyes.

"Hey, guys!" Levy cried, "She's awake!"

"Ohh...Lu-...lu...lucy.." the crowd murmured, looking at her in pain, feeling for her, and wishing her pain would go away.

Lucy opened her eyes, to see the pained expressions of everyone in the crowded room. Lucy had so many questions, so she popped 'em out.

"Where am I? Why is everyone here? Why do I hurt? What happened to Bickslow? Is this the Hospital? Where's Loke?" Lucy blabbed.

"LUUUCYYYY!" Happy cried, flying into her big succulent breasts, crying tears of joy and pervertedness

"Happy!" Lucy smiled warm and loving, and then tried to sit up again, and looked dead on at everyone. "I demand answers!"

"Lucy.." the Master began, "You fell off a building during your fight with Bickslow, and Natsu caught you. But you hurt yourself pretty bad from the fall.."

_N..Na..Natsu...? _Lucy thought, stunned, looking at Natsu's smiling face. _How is this possible? Natsu was no where around me! What about Loke!? IS HE OK!?_

"WHERES LOKE!?" Lucy screamed, looking around in the crowd for his beautiful face, "Is he hurt!? Is he ok!?"

Loke, stepping out from the crowd, tears streaming down his face, walked towards Lucy, and held her hand and collapsed on the floor next to her bed...

"Lucy..." he sobbed.."This is all my fault... I wasn't strong enough.. I wasn't fast enough." *sob, sob* "I'm so... sorrry..." His face, down on the blankets, making a wet spot, mumbled on about not being good enough for her and failing her.

"LOKE!" She cried, "Stop! This isn't your fault, I'm not even hurt that bad... What happened to me anyways!?"

This time it was Natsu who spoke up. "Well, I heard your scream, and I felt that something awful was going to happen to you, so I ran over to where your scream came from and I saw you falling, so I jumped to save you! Unfortunately, because of my fight with Evergreen, I wasn't at my primal strength and you fell on top of me and hurt yourself pretty bad.." He grimaced at the image of her mangled body, and the blood on the concrete pathway. He fought back the tears at the thought that she could've died had it not been for him.

"Wow..." Lucy looked down, thinking, taking in the reality of the story..."Natsu..." He looked at him now, not a foolish fool, or a stupid ignorant team mate, but as an attractive powerful man. She blushed at the thought of being in his arms again, remembering he had caught her once before. Natsu noticing her blushing, started blushing himself, and walked to the back of the room.

Loke looked up at Lucy, hugging her and then whispering "I promise, Lucy. This will never happen again. I WILL get stronger." Lucy, staring flabbergasted at the crowd, and at how much admiration Loke had for her, blushed even deeper and hugged Loke, hard.

~**2 days later. Lucy's house. Friday evening. Around 6 pm. Lucy, Plue and Loke. ~**

Lucy, Loke and Plue are all relaxing in Lucy's house, watching a movie. Lucy and Loke are cuddling. Lucy is relying on Loke to take care of her. She doesn't like relying on anyone for anything, but he offered and she couldn't think of any other Celestial Spirit she could use, besides Virgo, and she had mentioned this to him before, but he insisted on watching and taking care of her. Lucy has to use crutches to get around, but Loke usually carries her around anywhere she needs to go. Lucy has retired into a sexy white kimono with cherry blossoms on it. She is not wearing a bra and at times when she feels a chill, or catches Loke staring at her bosom, she blushes and her nipples harden, and they poke out. Loke, many a time, has been wanting to climb on top of her and peel away the kimono and play with her giant boobs and pleasure her, but feels that would be unacceptable, and would be taking advantage of her. So instead, he smiles at her and sometimes sneaks a perverted peek at her large boobs. Lucy hasn't failed to notice the attractive large bulge in his black fancy suit jeans. She blushes. They hear a knock at the door, Loke gets up to see who it is.

Standing outside, is Natsu, looking as hot as usual. Immediately, lightning strikes in both their eyes as they menacingly glare at eachother thinking _what is he doing here?! _Natsu, has flowers in his hand, probably meant for Lucy.

"Natsu.." Loke speaks up.. unamused.

"Natsu!?" Lucy perks up, looking towards the door. "Let him in, Loke!" She smiles and fixes her kimono, so as to not show too much or too little. ;)

"Lucy!" Natsu beams, flashing his brilliant smile, and walks over to her couch. He holds out the beautiful array of flowers, smiling like an adorable idiot. "I brought you some.. er.. flowers!"

"Again?" Lucy questioned, Natsu had already brought her flowers in the hospital, and they were sitting in a beautiful vase on her nightstand next to her bed.

Natsu nervously put his hand behind his head and scratched his head, "Yeah... flowers are nice... I just wanted to check up on you, I didn't know you had company.. I can go," Natsu looked towards Loke's general direction.

"Oh.. Loke is taking care of me for the time being. I didn't want to inconvenience any one of you.. plus he insisted.." she smiled at him, for being so devishly cunning and sweet.

"Well I'm glad he can help you, Lucy!" He beamed, "It's getting late.. I should be going, I just wanted to check up on you, Lucy!"

"NO!" Lucy cried, not realizing, she had yelled so loud, nervously looking around began again.."No.. Natsu.. sit... stay with us.. watch this movie! It's really cool." She smiled, and stared at him dead on.

"Okay!" Natsu plummeted down on the couch in Loke's spot, and put his feet on the ottoman.

Loke slunk back to the couch, sitting on the other side of Natsu, trying to focus on the movie, and not the fact that Natsu ruined what could have been a "fun" night for Loke.

A couple minutes later, another knock at the door arrived.

"I'll get it!" said Natsu, "You're probably tired Loke! Relax!" Natsu raced to the door, opening it up happily.

Gray stood in the doorway looking unamused and when he turned around his face went white, and you could see the lightning flash in their eyes as they wondered, _WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!?_

"Gray!?" Natsu yelled in surprise. "What are you doing here?!" Natsu looked him up and down and saw that he came also baring flowers. He wondered what if he or Loke weren't there and he had decided to drop by... Natsu shuddered. What a pervert Gray was. Even though deep down inside Natsu had the same dirty idea.

"Gray!?" Lucy called, peeking up towards the doorway once again. "Let him in, Natsu!"

Natsu glared at Gray, Gray returned the glare and put on a happy smiling face for Lucy. "Hey, Lucy. I brought you some flowers. I just wanted to see if you were okay, but I can see that you are now. That's a relief." He flashed his attractive smile. "I'll just drop these off and be going"

"NO!" Again, Lucy screamed a little too loud. "No... Gray. Come, sit, stay with us. We're watching this movie."

"Yeah, Gray." chimed in Natsu, clapping him on the shoulder, "Come join us," he smiled brilliantly.

"Okay, why not? Thanks." He sat down in the arm chair next to Lucy. Gray looked around him, he had been in Lucy's house before, but it seemed different now some how.

Loke, even more "excited" that another guest showed up, showed no emotion what so ever. _What's wrong with me? _He thought, _These are my friends from Fairy Tail. Why am I being so hostile?_

"Hey, Lucy.. You should come with me for a moment.. I need to speak with you and show you something that concerned me earlier that you should know about." Loke helped Lucy up, lead her to her bedroom, into her huge walk-in closet and closed the door and turned on the light.

"L..Loke..?" Lucy was very confused as to why he led her to her walk-in closet. "What are you..-" Lucy was immediately silenced by Loke's tongue down her mouth and his hands cupping her dainty chin. Lucy blushed a deep red, and kissed him back. She had been wanting to kiss him for so long, and couldn't.

"Lucy, I want you so bad. I think I love you, and I think the reason why Natsu and Gray came over tonight is because they were hoping you were alone so they could take advantage of you, and I can't let that happen.. Lucy... I want your beautiful body." He pulled Lucy into him and french kissed her again, causing Lucy to grow weak at the knees, her left knee was already in bad condition already, and was hurting, but she didn't care, his tongue tasted amazing.

"L..Lok..Loke.." She blushed and felt downward, unbuttoning his shirt, button by button admiring his rock hard abs and large biceps. She was starting to get wet. Who was she kidding? She's been wet since she saw his beautiful bulge.

She felt down and caressed his large bulge in his black pants. He moaned, as she passed over it. She had a small ottoman in there for getting her heels on, as rarely as she wore heels. Loke picked Lucy up and sat her down there and stood in front of her, looking down at her, lovingly. Lucy felt her way up to his beautiful abs, and then down to his button on his pants, unbuttoning it, and then zipping his zipper down. His boxers were green, a good color for him. She pulled his boxers and pants down, exposing his large hard cock. She drooled just thinking about it inside her mouth, and better yet, inside her. She opened her mouth and went in and out, swirling her tongue around his tip. He moaned with pleasure, his eyes rolling back in his head, pre-cum coming out of his dick. She savored the pre-cum and moaned, making vibrations making him moan once more. He was being surprisingly quiet. He was usually very vocal when girls sucked his big lollipop.

After about 20 minutes, Gray and Natsu, being so absorbed in the movie, remembered they were not in their houses, and remembered that this was Lucy's house and she was gone. They walked towards where Loke led her, and saw the closet door shut. They knew what was happening, maybe, and they waited on her bed, messing with her things, looking at her possessions.

Loke, having enough of Lucy's tight wet mouth, layed her down on the edge of the ottoman, and held her up and put his wet cock covered in pre-cum in her tight wet pussy. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Lucy wailed, remembering she was just a virgin, making tears come to her eyes, causing Loke to frown, and cover her pretty mouth. "Shhhhh" he whispered, caressing her beautiful face. He went slow at first, and then worked his way up to fast, thrusting in and out, making Lucy moan uncontrollably. She was crying from the pain, of him thrusting in and out of her tight virgin pussy and the face that he was holding her up, and her whole body was still sore and hurt. Loke stared down into Lucy's beautiful brown eyes and looked at the cieling and his eyes rolled back in his head in pleasure. Lucy felt a warm splash inside her pussy, and loved it and wanted more. "L..Lokke...Looke.." she moaned, "I'm gonna c..cu..cum..." she moaned as she let out a huge squirt, splashing down on her revealed flat stomach. She felt the warm splash again, and saw some white stuff come out. "Lok..Loke.. You came in me!?" she cried, worrying. He dropped her gently, kissing her luscious lips, shushing and calming her.

Having been 30 minutes later of waiting around, Natsu and Gray were asleep and then woke up realizing again they were in Lucy's house and realized she was still in the closet. _What the hell are they doing in there?!_ they thought.

"Okay, Lucy.. I know Gray and Natsu are definetly going to think something is up, so I'm going to disappear. I would hate to knock you over or have you fall and me not be able to catch you... again..." he grimaced, "but it'll be believable if they try to come in here and see you down. Just say I had to go somewhere fast and you said it was okay..Okay?" He kissed her, and left her in silence, she did as he told her to and fell over. 

Hearing the thump, Gray and Natsu bounced off Lucy's pink bed and slammed open the closet door. "LUCY!" They cried, helping her up. "What happened!? Where did Loke go?! Why would he just leave you in here!?"

"Don't worry, guys. I'm sorry. Loke had to leave and I told him it was okay. It isn't his fault. I thought I could open the doors by myself... but I was wrong.." Lucy stared into the eyes of the very handome men before her and a devilish thought came into her dirty mind

_**To be continued...3**_


	2. Chapter 2: Natsu

Konnichiwa! ^^ I'm sorry it's been so terribly long since my last fanfiction but things got busy and plus I just had to watch even more FairyTail then I should be, lol. So without further ado, my FairyTail FanFiction Lemon Part II ! Lucy's Little Secret...

To refresh my memory, and all of your memories, we will go back to what basically happened in Part I... *cue flash back music and pictures in head* xD... So Lucy got injured while fighting Bickslow with Loke.(That's how you spell his name right? I was watching the show today and I swear they spelt it with an i .. but ive always thought it was an e! Dx) anyways... and Loke was taking care of her. OH! Just a little thing to put out there, if you thought the sex scene between Lucy and Loke was dumb and uncreative.. yeah.. it was.. Gomenasai.. but i was so worried about the length of the story that when it came to the best part it sucked... D': Lol see how distracted I can get? '-.- anyways... Natsu and Gray both had the same dirty yet helpful idea and showed up at Lucy's apartment. Lucy and Loke went into her closet and did a dirty thing. ^-^ While Gray and Natsu took a nap.. :p and then... they woke up and Lucy fell down in her closet all alone cuz Loke went poof. And then it ends with Lucy having dirty thoughts... Gehe.. this is where it gets fun... and long... DX LOOOK AT HOW LONG JUST THE SUMMARY IS!

Lucy sat in her closet wondering why Natsu and Gray hadn't caught on that her and Loke left.. toward her bedroom.. for quite some time. Lucy's leg hurt more than ever, no thanks to Loke. She glared thinking about him. _How inconsiderate_.. she thought. _Just leaving me here all alone in a closet with my leg hurting like hell and no way to get out unless Gray or Natsu come to my rescue. _She pouted hoping that someone would become suspicious and look for them. Afterall, her apartment is only so small and that movie will only last so long. Lucy sighed and looked around, the closet was relatively a nice medium size. It was a walk-in closet, that Lucy adored and as she looked in it, she noticed she really had a lot of outfits, some shes never even worn. _Maybe I'll wear that tomorrow_ she thought smiling. _If I make it to tomorrow._ She hung her head in boredom and despair. Just then she heard a swoosh sound and her closet doors slid open there in the openness stood Gray and Natsu looking confused, bored, and tired.

"Where did you go Lucy?!" Natsu roared, obviously perturbed that she and Loke would leave him with Gray.

"Yeah.. It ain't like you to just up and leave us.." Gray glared.

"Yeah! And.." then Natsu looked down and noticed Lucy was on the floor (BTW... If you haven't figured it out yet.. yes this I'm kind of re-writing the ending of part I cuz it sucked. sorry, promise ill get to the good stuff soon :3) "Lucy.. why are you on the floor..?" _He just noticed..? _lucy thought dumbfounded

"Well... Loke wanted to show me something.. and then he had to go and I told him that I could get out myself.. and it was no big deal.. and then my leg started to hurt really bad.. and then I fell asleep.. and then woke up and I couldn't get up." Lucy explained nervously.

"Uh...huh.. Well. Come on, You need to get up," Natsu help grabbeded Lucy's left arm and Gray lifted her right arm, even thought either of them could've picked her up themselves. She was happy they found her, even if they got suspicious and probably have weird thoughts zooming in their heads..

They put Lucy back down on the couch and gave her a remote(almost said roomate.. lol wut) and then Natsu got a great idea to get rid of gray. "Hey, Gray."

"What?"

"You know what you should do?"

"What?" Gray glared at Natsu now dreading what he was going to say... probably something dumb so he didn't think about it too much. Probably something like scratch my back or fight me.

"Go find Mirajane and a-" Natsu stopped mid-sentence noticing that Lucy was noticing. _Crap_ he thought. _Lucy can't know, or else she'll object and Gray will never leave. Okay, play it cool Natsu, Gray.. you better buy this..._ Natsu motioned Gray to follow him and went into Lucy's kitchen, since Lucy was imobile at the moment, she couldn't follow them. "Okay, I didn't want to say this in front of Lucy, because she would reject this offer, but she really needs it because she's not getting any better, and I know Mirajane would have something for her..." Gray stared at Natsu dumbfounded and wondered where he could possibly go with this.

"Go find Mirajane and ask her for some elixir or something for Lucy's leg would you?"

"At this time of night!?" Gray yelled

"SHHH! Do you want Lucy to catch on!? Listen just go do it. She's our team mate and she needs help." Natsu stared at him head on, afraid he might refuse.

"Why don't you do it? You're just as able" Gray glared at Natsu, pushing his head closer to Natsu's, Natsu butted his head against Gray's.

"Because...well... because... LUCY NEEDS YOU." Natsu glared

"Tch.. Your such a pain. Fine. I'll go."

_YEEESSSSSSS!_ Natsu thought, a big smirk spreading across his face. "Bye Gray, thanks for doing that for me." Natsu winked, a secret message telling Gray to play along.

"Yeah, yeah. You owe me!" Gray walked out

"Sooo... Lucy..."(This is the part where it gets fuzzy in my brain.. im pretty sure I had a legitimate excuse for Natsu to use when he was telling Gray to go to Mira but I forgot it just like I forgot this upcoming scene because I thought of this whole thing like 2 weeks ago.. :c)

"Natsu..?" Lucy stared up at Natsu who was now standing in front of her staring down at her, intensely, and purposefully. Lucy suddenly became scared for no reason, just because of his stance, and her lack of power. She knew that Natsu was probably not the best person to be left alone with in her condition, but neither was Gray.. but she never thought about Natsu like that.. well.. okay... she did.. but.. she never thought Natsu thought about her like that. But Natsu did and he did quite often. Lucy blushed just thinking about him like that, just then Natsu broke out in a light blush and smiled down at her ecstatically. _Why is Natsu looking at me like this? _she questioned herself.._ But I kind of like it...Its hot...?_ she was surprised that she thought that

Natsu's smirk got wider, more devilish and there was a sparkle in his eye, a wild flame that could not be stopped now. Natsu swooped down with swift movement, picked Lucy up and walked towards her bedroom. "NATSU! NATSU! What are you doing!?" She panicked

"Just a little something I've always wanted to do.. " He smiled his adorable, fiendish smile and gently layed her down on the bed. "This would be a lot more fun if you weren't all bent out of shape. Now, we don't have much time before Gray comes back, I sent him off to look for Mirajane, and who knows, maybe she'll actually find her easily.."

"We...? And.. what?" Lucy, confused, and a little afraid.. tried to move out of Natsu's hold. But he wouldn't have it.

Natsu leaned in close to Lucy's face, kissing her and pushing her head back against her soft fluffy pillow. _Natsus...kissing...me?! Woo-..woow.._ she thought, stunned. She didn't resist because she loved how he tasted. She loved his soft lips and his soft caressing hands against her body holding her up. She especially appreciated that he avoided her hurt leg. "N..Nats..Natsu.." she deeply blushed and turned her head away.. wishing he would do it again.

He leaned in again, but not for a kiss, but to simply whisper words into her mouth. "You always look beautiful Lucy.." he whispered, his hot breath on her neck sending love shivers up her spine and making her hair stand on end and her nipples harden. _I want him so bad_ she whined, wishing she could do something, but she didn't want to.

Then Natsu untied the sash that was holding her kimono in place, feeling the soft silk in his hands and then he unfolded the kimono from her olive skinned body. He stared at her big boobs, like a kid in a candy store, drooling, and making something in his pants very happy.. He grabbed her boobs playing with them, licking,sucking and teasing. _Mmmm_ Lucy moaned. Her kimono was still on her enough to cover up her panties, and she wanted Natsu to notice that and remove it at once and taste her sweet candy. "Oh, Lucy." Natsu murmured, enjoying his sexual fantasy. "Your kimono isn't off completely, I'll have to fix that." He grabbed the kimono with one hand and lifted her up with the other, unwrapping her like a delicious candy bar. "Mmm." Natsu admired. "Your panties are all wet Lucy" He grinned

Natsu removed the panties and set his tongue to work, licking up every little bit of juice she had released and even more that she had to offer. Lucy moaned in pleasure, enjoying every second of it. His tongue was warm and wet, and her pussy was wet and warm, a good mix. He sucked her clit and licked every inch of her entire pussy. But he just wanted to tease, although eating her out was fun, it was time to make himself happier. Natsu stood up straighter, a huge bulge coming out of his white baggy pants. Lucy blushed, admiring the big bulge, wanting it in her wet, warm mouth. Natsu grinned, putting his hands behind his head leaning his bulge towards her, motioning her to undress him and discover the monster in his pants.

Lucy blushed even redder and pulled down his pants slowly uncovering his blue and white plaid boxers. And still a big bulge. Then she pulled his boxers down even slower, drooling and anticipating the final reveal. Will it be big, thick, long, short, tiny, or gross? She hoped long, and big and a bit thick. She was recently made not a virgin by Loke, and got a big pounding, her pussy still sore. When the boxers came down, she was not disappointed. He had a very big cock, all that cockiness sure payed off. No wonder he's so bold. He was probably about 8 inches, maybe 8 1/2, or 9 and he was about 2 1/2 inches thick, the perfect size. Lucy salivated, wondering what his huge cock would taste like. She needed to know. She slowly stuck it in her small, tight, wet, warm mouth. _Ahhhhh_... Natsu moaned, his head going back in pleasure. Her wet tight mouth felt good on his erected cock. She swirled her tongue around the tip, sucking in and out and in and out and going deeper and deeper each time. His cock tasted amazing. She didn't know why or how but it was a great taste that she wanted to last forever. She kept sucking on his cock for a while until it was sore and swollen from the pressure to the point of cumming.

Mmmmm... Lucy that feels great. But I need to put this in you. He grinned, grabbing Lucy and rubbing his erected sore cock on her wet sore pussy. He prodded her pussy, teasing it, getting it ready for his big erection. Finally, he slipped it in easily, without needing lube, not like they had that anyways. With Lucy you never needed lube. Mmmmmmmmmmmmm they moaned together. Natsu stared down into Lucy's big bright beautiful brown eyes, thrusting into her faster and harder each time and looking up, mouth open breathing heavily, eyes closed. His cock was so near to exploding and it felt so great being inside Lucy's tight pussy. It hurt a little bit because she was so tiny but that would soon change, he would stretch her out when he was done. Lucy, loving him thrusting and loving her pussy.. felt pain the whole time from soreness and from being a virgin.

Natsu thrusted harder and faster making her scream out. Natsu had to cover her mouth and whisper "shh" to get her to calm down. "Natsu... " she moaned.

He grabbed her bouncy juicy boobs and started to lick them as he thrusted. Lucy wanted to show him a little bit of what she knew. Lucy stared at Natsu and looked at him, dangerously. Natsu, being overpowered by Lucy gave up and let her roll over and let her be on top. She got on top of him, and went up and down as fast as she could making him moan, making his eyes roll back into his head and his head droop down on the pillow. Making him moan our for all the pleasure he could ever recieve. She loved making him feel good, and she loved feeling good. Lucy desired Natsu's hot body and she loved every minute of their love suddenly rolled over grabbing Lucy and pinned her down on the bed. "Out or in?" He smirked down at her, pulling his big pulsing cock out and rubbing it. "In" she answered him, smirking back at him, her cute devilish smile. Natsu was surprised but then grinned widely. "Okay" He thrusted his cock back in her, forcing it making her moan loudly and then thrusted in and out a few times more until she felt the warm sticky feeling inside of her that she felt with Loke already. _This feels familiar, _she thought. She lay her head down on the pillow. Feeling defeated and tired. She could tell that Natsu hadn't gone all out on her like he could have. She had a feeling he kicked it down many notches for her because she was hurt. She was grateful for his thoughtfulness, and then she desired the challenge of his ultimate sex. She was sort of disappointed but in no way with his performance. _He was amazing, truly a professional _she thought.

Natsu's heart raced, and so did his thoughts. _WOW. I actually had sex with Lucy. And it felt amazing and she even let me cum in her. That was surprising, I didn't wear a condom though, but oh what the hell. No big deal. _He got up, putting on his clothes again, looking at Lucy panting, draping the sheets around her naked beautiful body. He knew he couldn't go all out on her. Not in her condition. And he was glad he didn't. He got in bed with her, snuggling her and hugging her. And kissing her neck and breathing on it. She blushed, and smiled widely. Then a knock at the door came. _Could that be Gray? _Natsu thought, _could he actually have found Mirajane or just came back empty handed? _Either way he knew it would have to be him to answer the door. So he got up and walked towards the door.

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3: Gray

**Konnichiwa! ^^ I know it's been a while since I've had any activity on my account and so far one person has commented on my stories and I want to thank them so much! ^^ I love getting feed back. Now without further ado, part 3 :3 (P.S.: I'm really trying to tone the background down..)**

~ **Lucy's Apartment. Friday evening. Around 8 pm. Gray has finally come back from Natsu's annoying and pointless errand to find Mirajane.~**

Natsu went to the door, anticipating to find a lonely angry Gray. But to Natsu's surprise, Mirajane was there with Gray, happy and bushy eyed while Gray was tired and angry. At least he got one part right.

"Okay, Natsu. I found Mirajane, and let me tell you, it was not an easy task. I planned on giving up at least 10 times until by random chance she was buying vegetables at the supermarket." Gray gave Natsu a hard glare and went to go sit down

"So, Natsu, why did you need me to come and help Lucy? Is she alright? And why me? You should have sent Gray to find Wendy. She's the healer, not me. I'm so confused. But I'm overjoyed that you think I can help her.. or something.." Mirajane looked as confused but happy hearted as she sounded.

"Uhh..." _Crap.._ Natsu thought _I have no idea what to say now.. He actually found her.. what does Mirajane do best.. wait on people? No. That's mean and plus she has "Loke" bleh. _Natsu made a jealous face when he thought of Loke, making Mirajane stare at him, more confused.

"Natsu?" Mirajane questioned, touching his shoulder.

"Hmm? Oh right. Well.. Mira... I thought you could help Lucy because... you are very smart and Lucy's knee hurts really bad and I thought you could look at it and prescribe a cure" Natsu beamed, hoping Mira would buy his cheesy story

"Oh.. Natsu.. I'm flattered that you think I can do that.. but.." Mira looked down sadly.. "but.. I don't know anything about bones or cures.." She started crying her eyes out. "I'm.. I'm.. soo.. soo..orrry.. Natsu." She cried harder. Gray and Lucy noticed Mira crying hard, and Lucy thinking she knew what it was about went to comfort her.

"No, Mira. Look, I'm getting better. It's okay, don't cry please." Lucy hugged Mira as she dried her eyes and yawned.

"Wow. I'm so tired all of a sudden.. Thank you Lucy.." _Thump_ Mirajane hit the ground like a sack of potatoes.  
"OH MY GOSH." Lucy gasped. "I hope she's okay... MIRA!"

"She's fine.." Gray said as he strolled over to Mira. She's just tired like me. I'm too tired to walk her over to her place, but someone has to watch you Lucy..".. "Actually Gray I'm fi-" Lucy insisted, but Gray cut her off.."No, No, I insist. Natsu.. you haven't done much today.." (Actually he has and he's still tired from Lucy) "Why don't you take Mira home? She'd appreciate it so much tomorrow"

... Natsu had no words to describe Gray's craftiness. He probably slipped her something on the way here and talked to her before they came and knew she had no idea what she was doing just so he could be alone with Lucy. That bastard. "Fine. I'll do it.." Gray's head filled with happy thoughts knowing Natsu would be leaving.

~** After Natsu's departure~**

Gray was having second thoughts about doing anything with Lucy. It seemed he was really as tired as he thought. Gray collapsed on the ground as Lucy was in the bathroom getting ready to go to bed. _Thump_. Lucy raced into her living room as Plue was fanning Gray with his little hands, shaking all over, looking at Lucy with worry. Lucy smiled, admiring Gray's kidlike qualities. _I never would have thought he would be able to let go this much and fall asleep like this. I don't know what to do... I'll just let him sleep here tonight.._ Lucy thought. _But.. I can't move him.. *_gloom*

~** Lucy's Apartment. Saturday morning. About 6 am. Lucy, Plue and a sleepy Gray. ~**

_Brrrrrrr..._ Lucy shivered.. _It was so cold last night.. but it's not even winter.. was the air on? Did I put the fan on? _Lucy got out of bed and put on her slippers and robe on and tied the string around her waist tight. _To the kitchen for a cup of coffee_ she thought. Lucy opened her door, remembering she shut the door because Gray fell asleep in her living room on the floor and she didn't want any unexpected creeping. Not that she didn't trust Gray.. just.. you know.. Why was it so cold in Lucy's Apartment you ask? Do you really have to ask that? Who's in her apartment? Gray. Right. Good. And what does he do? Ice magic. Yes. What is ice? Ice is cold. There you go. That doesn't make sense you say? Well it does and heres why. Unexpectedly, and without affecting Gray at all, in his sleep sometimes he uses ice magic or just releases cold air. He also made an invisible thin path of ice leading from Lucy's bedroom to the kitchen. And lucy didn't anticipate this.

_AHHHHHHHH!_ Lucy screamed as she slipped on the invisible ice path leading from her bedroom. She skid this way and that and landed on her butt and kept sliding all the way to Gray. She closed her eyes and prepared herself for the impact of the collide. But instead, she was surprised when she didn't collide with him at all in a hurt way, but right into his arms and her head on his cool chest. Confused, Lucy looked up into Gray's cold dark blue eyes. He looked as confused as she was.

"Lucy.. Why are you in my dorm?"

_"YOUR DORM?!" _She raged, and then remembering her manners, spoke calmly. "This is _MY_ apartment. You fell asleep last night so I just let you crash here."

"Why were you so close to me? And why were you screaming?"

"I should ask you! Did you do something to my floor in your sleep!? It's slippery and it hurt my butt! How did you catch me?"

"I don't think I did.. but I have fast reflexes and heard you scream so I acted on impulse and held my arms out. I'm glad I did or else we would have collided or you would have smacked head first into that cabinet."

"Yeah... thanks.."

"No thank you. I'm sorry for falling asleep last night.. That's not like me.."_ What even happened to me last night? _Gray wondered.. trying to think back.. _Oh thats right.. I went out to find Mirajane for Natsu.. why would I do that? _Gray scowled

Just then Loke appeared out of nowhere looking as gorgeous as ever. With his eyes closed, he smiled his million dollar smile, and then as he looked around him and saw Lucy and Gray as if in a loving embrace, frowned. "Whats happening here?" He inquired, curious and jealous. _Lucy is mine_ he thought as he death glared at Gray

Gray feeling the death glare had to look away and let go of Lucy right away. Was this fear? Lucy spoke first. "Nothing, Loke. Gray just saved me from hurting myself." .."That's my job" Loke said with a straight face still glaring hard at Gray. His eyes said it all. "Loke.. you don't need to get jealous.." .. "Jealous!?" Loke laughed. "You think I'm jealous? No. I just have a duty to carry out and need to make sure it happens." He glared even harder at Gray as if his eyes were hot lasers and he were burning a hole in Gray's head.

"Well.. I should get going." Gray said, still avoiding Loke's death glare and instead trying to look at Lucy, but feeling Loke's glare move in his eyes direction, looked at the floor and put his hands in his pockets. "Thanks for letting me stay here, Lucy." and with that he left quickly and never looked back.

Loke smirked knowing he had won. He backed off from his powerful stance and stopped straining his death glare eyes and walked to the couch and plopped down. Lucy was rubbing her arm, and staring at the floor. Feeling bad for how Loke treated Gray. She knew he was jealous. After all, last night before he had to go he whispered to her that she was his and his only. She gulped. She didn't like the sound of that. She could feel the tension rising in the room and the awkwardness arrive. She turned around seeing Loke eye her like a juicy steak. He gave her his innocent eyes and his playful smirk. How could she resist him? He was a player. That much was for sure. His charms usually worked on her and right now they were. She blushed under his stare. He stood up and walked casually over to her. He was taller than her and in his suit he looked so important and she wanted him. He approached her and looked deeply into her beautiful brown eyes as he stroked her cheek and pulled her face into his. She had to stand on her toes to get to him but he lifted her chin at such an angle that she didn't have to do much. She loved how gently he carrassed her and how he made her feel so special. She forgot about how she was afraid of his possessiveness. For now all that mattered was him. He was all she could see. His pistachio colored eyes glowed in the morning light that played off Gray's ice trail. Loke leaned in close to her face and kissed her pink tender lips. He licked his lips, she tasted so sweet but also of something else. Something spicy.. and hot like fire itself, but he forgot about it because he wanted her. She was all he could see. Lust danced in their eyes like fire as they melted into eachother. Their bodies intertwined to become one on an appropriate surface this time. Lucy didn't even notice that Loke carried her into her bedroom and laid her petitely on her bed and climbed on her kissing her everywhere. Lucy smirked. She loved how much attention she was getting lately with the guys from her guild. She wanted Gray to notice her last night too but she was glad he didn't. One less secret from Loke.


End file.
